The present invention relates to the electrochemical industry, in particular, to aqueous lithium-ion batteries.
There is a known invention comprising a box, an anode, a cathode, an electrolyte (US Patent, WO 20111044644, 2011).
However, this invention has the following drawbacks:
1. Low specific energy capacity, i.e. a prolonged work on one charge is not provided, a frequent recharge is required, which limits their use in large-scale systems of energy storage, for example, from renewable sources;
2. Low cyclability, i.e. they lose very rapidly energy capacity and power upon the repeated charge/discharge processes (upon use); the battery is short-life, the service life is limited within several hundreds of charge/discharge cycles; furthermore, upon each cycle the battery capacity decreases considerably, which is due to the use of severe alkaline electrolyte leading to the degradation of intercalation electrodes (both anode and cathode). This is a main reason of low cyclability of the battery in this invention;
3. Presence of severe alkaline electrolyte (chemically aggressive, caustic) is dangerous for users and equipment in presence of leakage; it is required a resistant battery box from special severe alkaline-proof materials and careful isolation and sealing of battery elements during their production to prevent a leakage of the electrolyte, which leads to a considerable cost increase of the production.
There is a known invention, which is closest in view of its technical nature to the proposed solution, this known invention comprising a box, a cathode, an anode, a separator, an electrolyte (US Patent, US 20090087742, 2009).
However, this invention has the following drawbacks:
1. Low specific energy capacity, i.e. a prolonged work on one charge is not provided, a frequent recharge is required, which limits their use in large-scale storage systems, for example, of energy from renewable sources;
2. Low cyclability, i.e. they lose very rapidly energy capacity and power upon the repeated charge/discharge processes (upon use); the battery is short-life, the service life is limited within several hundreds of charge/discharge cycles; furthermore, upon each cycle the battery capacity decreases considerably, which is due to the use of severe alkaline electrolyte leading to the degradation of intercalation electrodes (both anode and cathode). This is a main reason of low cyclability of the battery in this invention;
3. Presence of severe alkaline electrolyte (chemically aggressive, caustic) is dangerous for users and equipment in presence of leakage; it is required a resistant battery box from special severe alkaline-proof materials and careful isolation and sealing of battery elements during their production to prevent a leakage of the electrolyte, which leads to a considerable cost increase of the production.